


When You Fall, You Fall Far

by obrienbutt



Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-10
Updated: 2012-11-10
Packaged: 2017-11-18 09:26:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obrienbutt/pseuds/obrienbutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dylan O’Brien will admit straight out that he crushes easily on people, it’s not a shameful thing to admit it’s just the way he is. But though people look at him and find it adorable, it becomes a huge problem for him, especially when that initial crush falls deeper into a trap pit he didn’t even know he was standing on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You Fall, You Fall Far

Dylan O'Brien will admit straight out that he crushes easily on people, it's not a shameful thing to admit it's just the way he is. But though people look at him and find it adorable, it becomes a huge problem for him, especially when that initial crush falls deeper into a trap pit he didn't even know he was standing on.

Example: Suzie Barker back in 8th grade, they were both 13 years old and as soon as he laid eyes on her, he was instantly taken. She was adorable and he was way too shy to even talk to her, yeah Dylan O'Brien being _shy._

(Though whenever he thought back on this story he would laugh, reminding way too much of Stiles and Lydia, another disturbingly close-to-home trait he shares with the character he plays, and this was only episode one dammit.)

He would idolize her from across the classroom whilst she rolled in her 13 year old cuteness and he did nothing about it. He came about the closest a 13 year old could come to in feeling _in love_. It was more painful than he liked to admit when retelling to story to the likes of his friends back home when they got nosey. 

From then on, learning from his mistake of being a complete wuss, Dylan would always seek solace with another person, as soon as he found himself crushing on someone he would latch like a leech and form a relationship. 

Some of them lasted days, weeks, months at the most, but after a couple of days of ' _I'LL NEVER FIND LOVE AGAIN_ ', the next girl walks along and Dylan puts his best boyfriend face on.

But now, the metaphorical pit of crush-developing he was standing on, would open up and swallow Dylan whole before he even knew what hit him. 

\------

Dylan couldn't even pinpoint what it was about Tyler Hoechlin that caught his attention on the day of the script reading for the first episode of Teen Wolf.

Maybe it was the radiating smile the guy produced, or how loudly he laughed at Dylan's jokes even though the others didn't find them _that_ funny, or how, for a guy who's 6 foot tall and 90% muscle, is about as soft as a teddy bear made out of kittens. Whatever it was, it made Dylan basically gravitate himself around Hoechlin for most of the day. 

Though, the human being that was Tyler Hoechlin puzzled Dylan no end throughout the day, firstly he couldn't fathom how he even got the part of Derek, they were so opposite in every single way, unlike Stiles and himself in which he realized after reading the script he was _way_ too much like his character, which meant that just emphasized the amazing acting skills Tyler must have. 

_Jesus_ , Dylan may as well have been wearing a puffy pink princess dress and swooning into Tyler arms to ride into the sunset on horseback with the way his mind was praising and mentally flickering its eyelashes at the poor guy. 

It wasn't even the fact that Dylan was crushing on a guy that scared him the most, it was the fact that he would be seeing this man for most of the year, hanging with him, talking, eating, acting and just being there _with_ him.

But it was just a crush. It would fade.

It would _definitely_ fade. 

And then everything would be back to normal until the next chick rolls in.

Right?

\------

Wrong, so fucking _wrong._

Six months in and it hadn't faded slightly. If anything Dylan's crush grew, why?

Because Tyler _fuckin'_ Lee _fuckin'_ Hoechlin was _perfect_. How was Dylan meant to rationalise in his own mind to stop crushing on a person when there was nothing to hate, nothing to say ' _Yanno what buddy, I think it's about time we moved on_ ' and it annoyed him so much, it would be just Dylan O'Brien's luck to be working on set with the embodiment of Jesus Christ himself with a little bit of Greek God in there.

He was still expecting Tyler to walk onto set on day and announce ' _I have cured a man's blindness simply by the power of my touch_ ', and when that finally happened, Dylan would be the only one there shaking his head whispering ' _Jesus Hoechlin strikes again_ '.

Mentioning _strikes_ , Tyler O'mighty Hoechlin loved baseball, and used to play baseball too. Dylan's favourite sport? He kinda wished it was synchronized swimming right now but sadly, he never has that kind of luck. Another tick on the ' _Reasons why Tyler Hoechlin isn't allowed to be un-crushed upon_ ' list.

Yeah, Dylan named that list himself. Crouching genius, hidden mastermind. 

But sadly, no matter how much he tried to force himself to unlike Tyler or clamber out of that metaphorical pit where the only way seemed to be down, he just _couldn't_. Not only is Tyler Hoechlin personality perfect but his looks are stupidly stunning for a guy who has to play a moody-ass werewolf with so many issues even an agony aunt would lose her shit and quit. 

With abs that you could grate cheese with, hair that you could just run fingers through forever and it would never grease, a face like Michaelangelo wasn't satisfied with his 'David' sculpture and decided that he needed to make a facial structure and stick it on one Tyler Hoechlin's face before he could be completely at peace. 

And Tyler doesn't help at all with _any_ of this with how he acts himself. Like when it's one of those rare times Dylan isn't staring at Tyler, he would catch Tyler staring at him before he looks away and talks to whoever's closest to him. Or how Tyler it more touchy-feely in his nature with wrapping arms around shoulders or placing a reassuring and friendly hand on the base of Dylan's back like it was nothing to either of them.

But it was _everything_ to Dylan and whenever Tyler pulled his friendly-touching shit, Dylan would almost lose it and has to force the urge to just put his hand on his and just-- no, too Twilight-esque here and Dylan was definitely having _none_ of that.

But... Would that make Tyler, Jacob? Evidence: plays a werewolf and rock-hard abs. Leaving Dylan to be fucking Edward Cullen? Evidence: Sort of of pale, killer eyebrows, lanky? He was _damn_ sure he didn't sparkle in the sunlight though. 

Maybe he could be Bella instead, the lack of vagina most worrying in that persona placement. 

Jacob doesn't even get Bella anyway. Or Edward. So either way he wouldn't get Tyler which sounds about right. 

"Oh _God_ , I just compared my love life to _Twilight_." Dylan hissed out to himself and groaned. He had hit a new low. Lower than low. 

"You have a love life?" Oh, did Dylan mention that Tyler was also witty and funny? Where's that list again? 

"Fuck you dude, I have all the ladies." Tyler let out a loud snort-laugh whilst passing a cup of coffee to Dylan and seating himself next to him, anything to distract him from his weird Twilight mindset right now.

"Porn doesn't count as _having_ ladies, Dyl." This time it was Dylan's turn to let out a snort-laughter, with a small hint of a strangled cry including ' _guys like you shouldn't say words like porn, you don't know what that does to people_ ', but Dylan had a feeling Tyler wouldn't exactly understand that.

"Well, shit, back to lonely ol' Dylan again then!" Dylan looked down at his cup and tried to mask the disappointment on his face, yeah, that line kinda hurt. But hearing Tyler sit silently beside him made him feel a little on edge, usually he would honk out a laugh at Dylan saying something like that but Tyler was just looking at him sadly, for some reason, he didn't conjure up the balls in that moment to ask why. 

After a small gap of what Dylan felt to be uncomfortable silence, which was rare between those two, Tyler pushed himself up from his seat, patted Dylan on the knee and flashed a wide 'Hoechlin Beam™' smile, "you'll find someone Dyl, I'm sure of it." Then left Dylan with nothing but a cup of coffee and an urge to kick the next person who passes in the balls. 

Because Dylan wasn't used to this, he could have been with 6 other girls by now in the time he'd been moping over Tyler. He felt 13 again, with him crawling into a corner and watching Suzie from afar like a complete creeper.

Oh God, he was Derek Hale when he was 13.

Minus the werewolf aspect.

And being Tyler _fucking flawless_ Hoechlin.

But at least with Tyler he was out of the corner and on the front line, being friends and joking withhim and even flirting with him, well _attempting_ to flirt with him. Mindless gropes and suggested sexual undertones.

Though they weren't really undertones, they were more ' _I just suggested you and me go back to my trailer together because someone made a sexual joke about us, you're probably thinking that I am a funny guy right now but what I actually mean is, fucking get into my trailer so I can release this stupid amount of need for you right there for several hours.'_

No one understands how the O'Brien mind works. It'd be a lot easier if they did. Or if they did understand, they'd be freaked and run for the hills.

If he were Tyler, he'd run for the next solar system. 

And the more Dylan stared at his cup of coffee and the more his mind was grinding and turning with thoughts that made his eyes go wide with the realisation he's been rejecting for the past few weeks. 

He didn't just want to be with Tyler like he was with others in the past, he doesn't want a few days, weeks, months worth of fun, fuck it all away and then realise he's bored and move on.

He _wants_ Tyler, he _wants_ to see Tyler every single day, every single hour, every single minute. He wants to just be with him, just listen to him talk, watch him act, read, watch TV, fuck he'd even watch him watch paint dry if it meant being with him.

That's when he felt his hands slip as he fell deeper into that pit, the only exit closing up above him, leaving him to fall and fall endlessly and hopelessly.

Fuck.

_Fuck_. 

Dylan O'Brien was in love with Tyler _Goddamn_  Hoechlin.

\------

Tyler Posey was a good friend to Dylan, a really good friend. Probably the best friend Dylan's ever found, since their both batshit crazy and well, they just clicked like a couple of puzzle pieces when they first met. But, there were times when he could be a complete potato when it came to Dylan's personal life.

Let's take the most recent example. Posey knows about Dylan liking Hoechlin, hell, he thinks everyone on the set of Teen Wolf knows apart from Hoechlin himself but no one seems to mention it, anyway, Posey, Hoechlin and Dylan were hanging out together, talking about the romance between Allison and Scott and how Allison was basically Scott's first girl. 

"How many chicks you dated Dylan?" A punch. Dylan definitely owed Posey a punch because that boy knows just how many girls he's dated, fuck, he even had the list of names. But, Dylan being the amazing, brilliant, beautiful friend he is, he restrained his urge to kill and just shrugged lazily. 

"Just a few." Dylan flashed a ' _minimally smug_ ' smile at Hoechlin, which was wiped off as soon as it appeared with the small choking laugh from the other side of him.

"Yeah, a few Leah's, a few Jess', Rachel, Rebecca, Naomi, Tia, Joanna..." 

" _THANKS_ Posey, I think we get it." Forget the punch, Dylan was going to castrate the guys balls with a rusty-ass spoon. Dylan turned to Hoechlin and saw an uneasy expression that he couldn't read, and that worried Dylan a lot. Like he was judging him and that made Dylan squirm in his seat slightly. 

The chance of Dylan and Hoechlin ever becoming a thing just went from 0% to ' _just crawl into a hole and give it up now_ '. 

"So, ugh, you date a lot?" Hoechlin finally piped up but Dylan had no idea to respond. Say yes and sound like a bit of a whore or say no and make Posey sound like a liar. Posey's lucky Dylan loves him so much.

"Well, kinda, I mean, haha!" Smooth, completely and utterly smooth, you go brain, you go ruin everything Posey already didn't, "I'm just not dating at the... minute?" 

"Oh, how come?" Before Dylan could even begin to respond, Posey jumped up and patted Dylan on the back.

"Because Dyl is _totally_ into someone right now." Castration. Slow, slow castration. Dylan had made a note in his head to visit Posey later on and teach him to keep his fucking mouth shut, but God bless his use of a neutral noun. He forgave Posey all for about 5 seconds before wanting to murder him again. 

Hoechlin raised his eyebrows slightly and nodded as Posey left, with what Dylan was pretty sure he had right now, a smug smirk plastered over his uneven-jawed face, "I see, ugh, who?" 

It was probably Dylan's mistake but he swore he almost heard disappointment in Hoechlin's voice? Either way, he had to answer. Why not tell him the truth in a way he would take it like a joke? Like always.

"It's you of course, _sweetheart_ ~" Dylan winked and tapped his knuckles against Hoechlin's jaw and heard him respond in a half-hearted laugh which held that same hint of disappointment Dylan heard before. Dylan held his knuckles under Hoechlin's chin for a little too long before he realized, drew them back in feeling his heart seize and rushed off in his own embarrassment. 

He had to ignore the worried look on Hoechlin's face when he left without an explanation because he'd read into it, he'd read into the fact that maybe Hoechlin was disappointed that Dylan was ' _joking_ ' about liking him. Stupid little thoughts that Hoechlin would do something such as like him back. 

Dylan needed distraction, a movie, a book, play a game, Jesus _anything_ , because his mind was starting to spit theories and 'what-ifs' at a hundred miles per hour and his head hurt trying to keep up with them _and_ reject them at the same time. Multi-tasking mentally and physically was not a strong point for Dylan.

When Dylan rushed into his trailer, slammed the door and slid down to the floor, he felt his head start to tighten, like his skull was too small for his brain. This was unfair, so _so_ unfair. Why couldn't Dylan just be normal Dylan? Where he goes out, crushes, gets with the girl, breaks up with the girl, cries a little and have the cycle happen all over again?

Oh but no, no, no! Tyler _oblivious_ Hoechlin has to make puppy faces which makes Dylan want to cradle the man in his arms and nuzzle the top of his head until they fell asleep and the sun warms their face the morning after. Dylan swears he's mentally growing a vagina. 

The worst thing was that Dylan couldn't even date someone else to distract him from the impending doom that was being in love because whenever he even thought about going out and finding a girl, his stomach clamped on him and he found no solace in that thought. 

Maybe he should kiss Hoechlin and risk a punch in the face, if he took a box of chocolates would that freak him out less?

Would serenading his love be too far? A small banjo and a rose in his mouth--- Yeah Dylan _really_ needed to distract himself before the pain in his head mixed with these really obscene thoughts caused him to go crazier than he already was. 

Maybe Dylan should go castrate Posey like he noted himself to do, that would be a very welcome and very satisfying thing to do right now. It was his supposed best friends fault that he was in this shit. 

Well, he would have if he didn't feel his phone buzz against his leg, he pulled it out, scanned his eyes over the screen and groaned as loud as he could as he ran a hand over his face. 

-

**TO: DYLAN**   
**FROM: HOECHLIN**

_Hey Dyl, where did u shoot off to? Are u ok?_

-

Stupid Tyler stupid Hoechlin and his stupid-ass caring and _oh God_ why did Dylan have to fall for the nicest guy on the face of the Earth?

-

**TO: HOECHLIN**

**FROM: DYLAN**

_Ah, sorry dude, I had 2 shoot off, I thought my bladder was gonna burst yanno? Ha!_

-

That's right, Dylan O'Wussballs was going for the 'I needed the toilet' excuse. The last bit of dignity Dylan had just wilted away with his chance of ever finding happiness again, ...Fuck, when did he get so internally depressing? 

-

**TO: DYLAN**   
**FROM: HOECHLIN**

_Well I'm assuming that ur done with ur bladder by now so I'm coming over to your trailer, k?_

-

No, _NO_ , not 'k', not 'k' _at all,_ this was the least 'k' thing that had ever been 'k'ed. 

-

**TO: HOECHLIN**   
**FROM: DYLAN**

_Yh, dude, that's k_

-

Dylan mentioned he was a wuss right? 

Either way, he had to remove himself from being slumped in front of his trailer door and pose himself in a way where he didn't look like he was a personal wreck. Lounging on the sofa with the TV on seemed dull and Dylan-like enough. Dylan attempted in trying not to jump when he heard a knock on his door but sadly his body hates him and his arms did an uncool jolting action.

Time to act up a good face. 

"Come in!" Dylan chimed like an old granny wishing for company, which was just about as opposite as he could fake right now. Hoechlin stuck his head in with a smile on his face, which made Dylan lose all sense of acting and his body turned into jelly, and came in quietly. 

"You don't mind me inviting myself round, right?" Tyler kept his perfect smile on his perfect face and sat himself next to Dylan, who just wanted to sink into the sofa and never be seen again.

"Of course not dude!" Dylan O'Brien, liar extraordinar! Hoechlin nodded and faced forward to watch whatever was on TV in silence. After a few minutes of neither of them saying anything, which is rude since Tyler invited himself around here in the first place, Dylan took the reigns, "so, is there a reason you popped on over to my trailer boudoir?" 

Tyler then wriggled awkwardly in his seat like he was searching in his mind for the right words, oh God did Posey say something? What if Tyler actually realized he meant it when Dylan said he was his crush? Dylan kept his best poker face on whilst Tyler continued to pick at his own brain.

"Well, you said back there that, you know, you were into someone right?" Tyler turned with an expression Dylan failed to read again, but he nodded despite the small rise of panic bubbling in his chest right now. 

Would it be rude to run off again? Would be believe the toilet excuse again? Too bad Hoechlin wasn't that dumb. 

"How long you been into her?" Her. _Her_. Praise whatever Lord was looking over him right now because Tyler didn't _know_ , but could Dylan's mind be that simple? Oh no, no, half of him was screaming out to say ' _it's not a girl_ ' whilst the other half was content with keeping Tyler in the dark.

Tyler didn't seem homophobic in any way, but they've never really spoke about it and he could send Hoechlin, and their friendship, running...

"Him." God fucking _dammit_ brain, how rude was it that his mouth decided to run itself off like that when he was having an inner thought moment? But Tyler's eyebrows just raised slightly.

"Oh?" He's not running, he's still sat next to Dylan like it was all good and normal! Fucking huzzah! Wait, did Dylan imagine it or did Tyler sound almost happy within those two letters of response? No, no, he must have imagined that... Right? "So, how long have you been into _him_?"

Let's see, he was basically hooked the moment he met Tyler ' _holy cow he's good looking_ ' Hoechlin at the first script reading and hasn't been able to move on since, mhm, and since then he's fallen more and more for the guy and hasn't felt this lonely in... oh right! "10 months." 

Tyler raised his eyebrows a little more, paused and then smiled slightly, "that's around the time we started Teen Wolf?" 

Haha, fuck, _fuck_ , out of the whole list of things Dylan has noted about Tyler Hoechlin he completely forgot that Tyler was stupidly good at putting together small pieces of information like that, and Dylan had cornered himself badly. Come on O'Brien Brain, something, think of something, _anything_? 

No? 

Time to feign innocence.

"Oh, really? Well damn, so it is!" Dylan forced a smile and ignored the ever more bubbling of panic now starting to make his limbs become slightly jittery. Tyler sighed and placed a hand on Dylan's shoulder which sent a wave of sudden calm through his body.

"Dyl, it's fine, don't freak out," that's easy for _him_ to say, "if you tell me who it is maybe I could hook you both up yeah? 10 months is a long time to like someone and not do anything about it, it can't be easy." 

' _Tell me about it_ ' Dylan wanted to say but now he was completely and utterly trapped and that small wave of calm was now overtaken by a tsunami of new found worry. He shook his head and forced a smile with all the energy he had, despite feeling like he was going to vomit.

"No, no, Ty I can't ask you to do that. It's fine, it'll go." Dylan leaned himself away from Tyler's arm and stood up and was surprised with himself that his legs didn't just give out under him right there.

Dylan prayed this was all a horrible nightmare and he would wake up to find that he didn't really have feelings for his Goddamn friend who was _so_ Goddamn nice. He pinched his thigh and found himself still standing in his trailer with a Hoechlin now standing beside him again.

"I mean if it's Colton I can--"

No it's not Colton.

"It's okay Ty, really."

Or about as far from okay as he's ever been. 

"Or Posey, I mean he's got a girlfriend but I'm sure he'll und--"

Just reply calmly and make Hoechlin understand the subject needs to be strayed from. 

"I said it's _okay_! Will you _please_ just fucking _drop_ it?! _"_

_Wow,_ was calm too hard for Dylan's brain to understand and execute? He sighed and turned to see Hoechlin lowering his eyes and heading for the trailer door.

"Yeah, sorry, I just... I'll go, yeah?" And before Dylan could even reply, Tyler was gone.

\------

Brilliant, amazing, stupendous, fantastic, A+ job Dylan on fucking it up _again_. Just when the day couldn't get any worse it went and did a back-flip into the ditch of hell. With such an ending to a shitty day Dylan decided it called for a celebration of 'comatose a la Vodka'. Sure, he was too young to buy alcohol but it didn't mean others couldn't buy it for him. 

Alcohol helped bear the brunt that he had upset Tyler, and Dylan felt crappy as hell for doing it too, it's not like me _meant_ to, he didn't mean to snap, he didn't mean to sound harsh. It just came out all wrong and Dylan didn't have the guts to chase after Tyler.

Well, not sober anyway. 

So that's how Dylan decided to spend the rest of his night, wallowing in self pity with a bottle of vodka and really bad TV. It was sad, really, really sad that Dylan decided to hit the bottle instead of apologizing the guy he loves but, he didn't know how. 

But alcohol, oh that magic liquid, alcohol, brimmed Dylan with a new found confidence as he got just past half of bottle before staggering to his feet, headed out of his trailer and attempting to navigate his wobbly self towards the love of his life's trailer instead. He wrapped a knuckle against the door and when Hoechlin opened it, Dylan's hands grabbed Tyler's.

"Tyler, my dearest Tyler, I have come to you to apologize for my disgusting behaviour earlier, to explain in the simplest terms would to say that I was scared of my own feelings and that it would frighten you away. But I must confess right here and right now, I love you, Tyler Hoechlin, I simply love _you_."

That's how Dylan thought it sounded through his blurred concept of alcohol, sadly, his real speech came out more of a;

"Y'no Ty, I'm real sorry 'bout my, my ugh, thing earlier I mean, dude, I dunno how t' explain what I did, it was bad, so _so_ bad and I really do with you y'no? Proper do, like, with you, I do Ty, proper..." 

And that's when Dylan O'Brien ended the night with dignity. 

Well, he _really_ wished he did.

But, no, he passed out in the doorway of Tyler Hoechlin's trailer and drooled on the floor. All aboard the Single Train to Lonely Town? Just the one way ticket, thanks. 

\------

The morning after and Dylan felt like he had been smashed in the head by a train, repeatedly. He groaned loud and long as he rolled over to smother his face in the pillow. 

Which didn't smell like his pillow. His pillow smelt of faint lavender (it helps him sleep alright?) and Axe body spray. This pillow smelt somewhat fresh with a small hint of Old Spice. If Dylan had the energy, he would have shot up in panic and question the crime of the wrong smelling pillow but he had no energy whatsoever and his mind was asking ' _why give a fuck? It's a pillow_ '. 

But Dylan decided that he wasn't friends with his mind right now with the shit it's dropped him in for the last day and decided to give a fuck and force his eyes open. Carefully and slowly as if he were made of glass, Dylan pushed himself up into a sitting position and held a half-cooled hand against his forehead to maybe ease the ache. 

"Rough sleep?" A voice, way too loud for Dylan's liking, came from the doorway as Dylan lolled his head around, trying to hold it up long enough before sinking it back down with the lack of energy. A cup and some tablets were placed on a small table next to him as he was joined on the bed. 

Tyler _let me nurse you after making a fool of yourself_ Hoechlin looked radiant as always as a sympathetic smile spread over his face. From the looks of it, Dylan really did make a complete ass of himself last night. _Brilliant_. Stick to apologizing sober Dylan. 

"I'm sorry." Good start, simple, clean and actually understandable. Tyler just sighed slightly and shook his head before picking the cup and tablets back up and practically shoving them into Dylan's hands. He'll take the hint when it's given. 

"It's fine Dyl, I'm sure you didn't mean to pass out _on_ me." It was a good thing Dylan just swallowed the tablets and the water or else he would have made another embarrassing scene for himself, because Jesus Christ he passed out _on_ Tyler?! 

Dylan groaned for a second time this morning and felt his cheeks start to burn a little, "how many times can I say sorry until we can forget this ever happened?"

"Just the once," God bless this guy, "but only on one condition."

That last praise is now retracted, "and that would be...?" No matter how much Dylan's head hurt, he knew _exactly_ what that condition was. 

"You know I just want to help you right? I thought we were best friends, you know, tell each other everything and all that?" Really? Was this _really_ the best time to try and get Dylan to confess and ruin everything on top of this killer migraine? 

"Look, Ty I know but..."

"Is it me?" 

This wasn't funny anymore. No, no, time to stop now. Game's over, let's press restart to when Dylan's whole life wasn't a complete mess and he wasn't in love with one of his best friends. Jesus _fuck_ , how can someone respond to that?

Because Dylan's bored of this now, he's bored of tiptoeing around the fact that he's completely and stupidly in love with this guy, everyone knows it apart from Hoechlin himself but he doesn't want to scare him away, he doesn't want to lose him.

The pause of Dylan's inner monologue was obviously a little too long when Tyler had to call his name with a worried look on his face, "Dylan?"

Dylan couldn't look up, he didn't want to see what Tyler's eyes were telling him, fear or worry or anticipation? Thanks but, he'd keep it a mystery. Instead, Dylan decided to mutter like a 13 year old girl trying to confess to a boy in her class.

"I mean I don't want to scare you, I just, if you don't like it that's fine I'll back off and sort it out until you feel okay--"

"It's okay." Tyler said softly which caught Dylan's attention easily, he looked up and saw Tyler smiling, his whole expression just as soft as his voice was. It was okay. He didn't run, scream, cry or freak out. _It was okay_.

Sure the Heavens didn't open up and a choir of angels sang sweet melodies as they made out under the moonlight but okay was better than ' _this friendship is over_ '.

"Does your head still hurt?" With the distraction that was Dylan's very poorly constructed confession but Tyler's neutral and non-heart wrenching response, he forgot about the pain that seeped itself back into Dylan's noticing. 

"Yeah." Dylan croaked out with hardly any force or energy behind it at all, Tyler just nodded and stood back up to leave the room.

"Rest and we'll talk later okay?" Goddamn Tyler _reasonable_ Hoechlin and his fluttering good nature of patience and understanding. Maybe he'll burst out into a song in a minute about love and kindness whilst birds tweet along with him, freakin' Snow White in male human form. 

But instead of sharing his inner hilarity with Tyler, he reminded himself of the killer pain in his head and just nodded gently before lying his head against the wrong-smelling-pillow.

How did he not realize this was Tyler's scent when he first woke up? He loved the smell of Old Spice on Tyler, it was always a faint and relaxing smell letting him know that he was nearby and made him even more attractive, if that was even humanly possible.

Despite the fact Dylan was wrecked with worry about this whole 'we'll talk later' business, the Old Spice scent did it's job as always and made Dylan relax, knowing Tyler was here and he was safe, which sent Dylan fast asleep.

\------

The next time Dylan woke up, his head was mostly clear from pain and didn't feel so fragile anymore. When he rolled onto his back, he felt his shoulder hit something which made him groan and flicker his eyes open.

"You feeling better?" Tyler looked down with an amused smile on his face which made him think that he was embarrassing himself, Dylan peered down the length of the bed and saw that he was sprawled out over most of the double bed, sheets strewn everywhere and his shirt riding vicariously high on his torso. 

Ah, making a fool of yourself as always O'Brien, so he wiped a hand across his mouth and yep, he was drooling too. At least he didn't wake up with a boner, Dylan just sighed and sat himself up, adjusting his t-shirt and saw Tyler still watching him, amused, "what?" 

"You spoke in your sleep." Tyler's smile grew but Dylan's face dropped, oh dear God this is not happening already, hadn't he _just_ woken up? How many times can you wake up in one day and want to jump out of a window screaming?

"Did I say something that will make me want to set myself on fire?" Tyler laughed, God it was good to hear him laugh again, and just shrugged slightly. 

"You said my name a couple of times, and then this goofy smile spread over your face as you slept." Did anybody have a lighter and some gas? Dylan would have mentioned the small fact that Tyler actually watched him whilst he slept but, the amused look from Tyler's expression sunk into a soft ' _we're going to have that talk now_ ' look.

So Dylan shifted himself so he could see Tyler properly instead of jumping up and racing out of the closest door. It had to happen sooner or later, better sooner, right? He tried to ignore the horrible thumping of his speeding heart in his chest and a cold panic starting to spread through his skin.

Play it cool Dylan and you might get a free blowjob out of it for being such a swell and mature guy. In an alternate universe somewhere. 

"So 10 months huh?" Dylan nodded as carefully as he could and ran a nervous hand over his fresh buzzcut hair. Tyler nodded in return and watched Dylan's gaze peel away from him, "straight from the get-go?" 

Was this a talk about Dylan's unrequited feelings or an ego boost session for Tyler? Dylan just rolled his eyes and well, why not try and make it funny? Dylan was a funny-ass guy after all.

"Well yeah, I mean, I came into the script reading and I saw you, looked up and it was like a fucking holy light just beamed from you and I thought ' _since when did Greek Gods act in MTV shows_?' Now Jersey Shore doesn't count because they _think_ their Greek Gods but they are so, _so_ far from that and like..."

"Me too."

"And..."

_What._

"What?" Dylan paused abruptly to see Tyler rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly like he just let a really embarrassing secret out. But, did he just? He couldn't have. Could he? Tyler did a, _really cute_ (asshole), half shoulder shrug thing and rubbed the same hand along the scruff of his stubble. 

"I just, well, maybe not when we first met because I didn't know you but, three weeks in and I found you were, well, pretty amazing and I was gone from there." What this happening? Did he just say--? Was Dylan still asleep? Was he dreaming? Dylan froze and stared wide eyed at Tyler as he comprehended what was just said. 

Processing... Processing...

"Oh my God."

There it was. 

"So you mean like, you, me? You actually... Why did you never?" This was real, this was actually happening, the guy Dylan has been in love with actually likes him back. Dylan was internally crying, well, sobbing. Tyler sighed out loudly and raised an innocent smile with his puppy eyes.

"I didn't want to frighten you. Plus I didn't want to discuss this when you were ridiculously hungover." All this time, all this fucking time they had both been in a deadlock of not wanting to scare each other, both of them not daring to take that step into seeing how the other would respond. 

So, what would be do first? Hug him? Kiss him? Because over 10 months, a very huge list of ' _What to do to Hoechlin that isn't illegal [unless he consents]_ ' has built up and oh God he didn't know what to choose first. 

"It's okay you know." Tyler said with his amused smile returning as he looked down, Dylan's eyes followed and noticed his own hands restraining themselves, well he had to didn't he? God help the poor guy if he left Dylan's hands to their own accord as they would become the next Christopher Columbus exploring the untouched lands of Tyler Hoechlin. 

"Sorry dude, I just don't want to... fuck this up, I mean, it's happening, right?"

Tyler hummed to himself quietly, his eyes flickered to Dylan's lips for only a second before bringing them back up again, he leaned forward and kissed Dylan gently, which sent Dylan's eyes almost bulging out of his head and his hands almost searching out to grab Tyler wherever he could, he pulled back slightly and spoke against Dylan's lips, "yeah, it's happening."

_Sweet mother of God_ it was _actually_ happening, he just got kissed by Tyler Hoechlin, who's lips felt slightly fucking amazing by the way, and he didn't have to shy away, he could have more, he could have infinite kisses anywhere he wanted. Dylan had to bite his lip to prevent himself screaming out and bouncing off the walls.

Before he even got chance to go in for another kiss, preferably with tongues, he felt a hand soothe over his cheek, which Dylan leaned into instantly, the touch being warm and gentle.

"I want to kiss you again." Dylan pouted like a 5 year old and looked at Tyler from under his eyelashes. Yeah, he definitely saw Tyler's breath hitch when he did that, this was going to be beyond fucking _awesome_. But, Tyler _don't think you're going to win this_ Hoechlin regained himself and leaned forward, his lips merely centimetres away.

"Then kiss me." Invitation graciously accepted. Dylan jumped that little gap and brought their lips back together, his hands finally springing themselves into action and curling around the back of Tyler's neck.

It was rough and very unpractised but the raw need behind it didn't stop either of them to pull out a book called ' _How to kiss and not look like an amateur dick_ '. Dylan raised himself onto his knees to tower over Tyler who took his own hands onto Dylan's waist, almost lifting him as he guided Dylan onto his lap.

Dylan tugged at Tyler's bottom lip as he pulled away and looked down at Tyler's wide, and stupidly enchanting, eyes, "was 10 months worth the wait?" 

"I would have preferred it to be a little bit shorter, you know, to lessen the pain of actually waiting but-- _ahh_!" Dylan cried out as he felt lips press against his neck and the small scraping of teeth. Note to self: Tyler Hoechlin is a sneaky bastard. 

Tyler laughed against his neck as if he heard the inner note self which send a small shiver along Dylan's skin, "you have so many moles I want to kiss." Tyler nipped again at base of Dylan's neck as his hand soothed itself along the length of Dylan's thigh. 

"I have plenty of moles around my dick." Who said romance was dead?

"We'll get to those eventually." Holy _God_. Dylan's dick definitely didn't jump in his pants, he definitely didn't groan out loud but he definitely ran a hand through Tyler's hair, tugged his head back and kissed him hard, their tongues slid together momentarily as Tyler's grip tightened around Dylan's thighs. 

"You are so fucking unfair." Tyler breathed out with his eyes closing and his head leaning into the nook of Dylan's neck. Dylan was unfair?! Did he not mention the pain and heartache of waiting? "You drive me _insane_."

Dylan dorky-ass O'Brien drove Tyler Greek-Adonis Hoechlin insane? Was he in that alternate universe he was thinking of earlier? Dylan let out a snort which made Tyler lift his head up again, "dude, that's bullcrap."

Dylan almost whispered as shifted on Tyler's lap, his knees knocked against Tyler's hips and trying to ignore the fact that he was now being stared at.

"You do," Tyler started as he used a thumb to trail along Dylan's bottom lip and catch his attention again, "you're adorable, funny, people love you, attractive, radiant..." Dylan's mouth literally dropped open as Tyler began the mini list and couldn't believe his ears, funny yeah but, attractive? To Tyler Hoechlin? 

"Holy God." Dylan quietly gasped out and watched the smile on Tyler's face grow, he started to move his thumb slowly along the path of moles starting from Dylan's cheek, down his neck, over his collarbone, over his shirt and pressing lightly over his nipple which made Dylan shudder heavily, "do that again..."

Tyler stroked his thumb over again and Dylan let out a slightly shaky sigh, he lowered his head slowly and kissed Tyler, harsher this time, their tongues meeting and Dylan's hips rolling along Tyler's lap, making him groan against their mouths.

Tyler slid his hands along Dylan's hips before touching the warm skin under his shirt, his fingers exploring the torso quickly, feeling the smooth skin with the hint of muscle as his fingers traced the stomach and the small line of hair leading down to Dylan's waistband.

Dylan rolled his hips again and _ohmyGod,_ "I've made you hard." He mainly meant to say it to himself as an achievement, making the guy you thought you had no chance with hard is a huge ego stroke. 

"More than once," Tyler smirked out and palmed a hand over Dylan's crotch which made him curse, buck up against the touch and whine a little, so uncool. "Did I do the same for you?" 

Yeah, a few times. A day. 

Dylan nodded and ground himself down, listening to Tyler hiss and groan to himself. It was a glorious sound. "Let me take care of tha--"

"Hoechlin?" 

No, nononono, you have _got_ to be kidding me? 

"Dude, Hoechlin, you in there?" Posey, fucking Potato Posey and his fucking timing. Dylan forgot he owed the boy a castration, this just fuelled the notion even more. Tyler frowned as they exchanged a look, Dylan scrambled off Tyler's lap as they both headed for the door.

Dylan kept back whilst Tyler answered, his head popping around the door, he didn't need Posey to see any unnecessary boner action. "Hey, Posey, what's up?" 

Apart from Tyler's dick.

_Heh_.

"Have you seen Dyl anywhere? He's not in his trailer and I've searched the set!"

' _I'M IN HERE TRYING TO GET LAID WITH THE GUY I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU ASS!_ ' 

Tyler put on his best 'I have no idea' face but Dylan, being the asshole prankster he is, crept his way over to the door, stood behind the hidden half of Tyler and brushed a hand over the bulge of Tyler's jeans, he felt him jump and Dylan smirked.

" _NO_ , no, I ugh, haven't seen him sorry Posey." Dylan prevented himself from snickering when he heard Posey sigh.

"Okay, just, let me know if you seem him. See ya later dude!" Posey waved lazily and Dylan stroked again with a quick grind against Tyler's ass.

"Will _DO_! Y _ouasshole_." Tyler hissed out but Dylan couldn't help a quiet giggle to himself this time, Posey turned with a confused look on his face but Tyler quickly smiled and waved before slamming the trailer door shut and pinning Dylan against the wall. 

A small pain struck between Dylan's shoulders but he couldn't help keep the smile plastered to his face, he really could drive Tyler insane, _awesome!_ Tyler's pupil blown eyes and Derek-like expression scanned over Dylan's face, "don't be such a sourwolf."

There were times, Dylan would admit, that he had often thought about roleplaying a Stiles/Derek dynamic in the bedroom because _holy fuck_ , Tyler looked hot with the darker and more serious look like he had now. As if Tyler knew exactly what Dylan was thinking, he let out a low growl, which did terrible things to Dylan, and pressed himself up and close. 

Dylan rested his hands at the base of Tyler's back and grounded up, feeling both of their hard-on's press together now. Tyler leaned forward and pressed his lips against Dylan's jaw.

"You really do drive me crazy." Tyler rolled his own hips up and listened to Dylan slowly fall apart underneath him.

"I feel like I'm going to _go_ crazy if I don't touch you right now, I swear to God..." Dylan's never really been a begging man, but in this situation, he's willing to make a sacrifice to his dignity. Tyler hummed and leaned back to pull his shirt slowly up and over his head, flinging to... Well who cares? And placed a hand either side of Dylan's shoulders. 

The first thing Dylan did, like a lame 13 year old girl, was just place his hands against Tyler's chest and feel how damn firm it was, his nails scratched over the tanned skin lightly as his eyes just ogled at the perfectly toned body in front of him. Because it was perfect, just like everything else on Tyler divine descendant Hoechlin and he could touch now, all he liked, when he liked. 

"Enjoying yourself there?" Tyler laughed out and made Dylan's head whip up with a tint of redness in embarrassment start to spread over his cheeks. But Dylan ran a thumb over one of Tyler's hardening nipples and slipped a thigh between Tyler's legs which made his breath hitch.

Dylan couldn't help but smirk, "very much so." Dylan guided his hands over Tyler's torso and hooked his fingers over the top of his jeans. He kept his eyes with Tyler's as Dylan's fingers nimbly undid the buttons and pushed them down, teasingly brushing his knuckles against the bulge and feeling Tyler trying not to buck into the touch.

"Tease." Tyler softly hissed out but Dylan wasn't going to keep him waiting for long, he flipped them over and let Tyler's back hit the wall as he slowly sunk down onto his knees. Dylan was nervous, he wouldn't deny that, he's had no experience with dick, minus his own but that's a whole other story. 

He felt a hand brush over the top of his head as he pushed his lips over the pretty-well-endowed hard-on in Tyler's boxers, his lips ghosting over the fabric and his tongue flicking out to experiment. Turns out he's not too bad after all, Dylan lifted his head just to catch Tyler's expression in holding himself back, the pure restraint of his hips pushing against the wall to stop him thrusting.

_Awesome._  

Dylan decided it was enough teasing for the poor guy and pulled down the boxers swiftly, pulling them off with the jeans and throwing them aside.

Dylan couldn't help but stare for a moment, his hand running up Tyler's thigh as he did, he leaned his head forward and ran another experimental move of his tongue over the head of Tyler's dick, the shaky sigh being heard above him meant he was doing just fine. 

He wrapped his fingers gently around the base and took the head into his mouth, he felt clumsy the way he was moving and all, but for a first time, he thought he was doing okay.

As Dylan moved his mouth down he heard a hiss from Tyler, the hand on the back of his head clenching, " _teeth_." Dylan sighed in his mind, so much for doing okay, and he looked up to see Tyler smiling to himself, his head braced back against the trailer wall. 

Dylan adjusted himself and brought his mouth back up slowly, his tongue tracing the underside of Tyler's cock before reaching the tip, swirling his tongue and taking him in again. Tyler's breathing was becoming erratic the more Dylan could feel the twitches of his hips, still trying to hold back. Dylan pulled off and smiled. 

"Holding yourself off there big guy?" Dylan smiled even more when Tyler let out a long and needy sigh. His fingers ran over the back of Dylan's head as his blown, half-lidded eyes looked down at Dylan with flushed cheeks and a chewed on lip. Fuck, wow, that looked, _amazing_.

"If you didn't stop right there I would have..." Dylan palmed his hand over his own hard-on through his jeans and remembered Tyler's restraint. 

Dylan licked his lips carefully and ran a thumb over them, "fucked this pretty lil' mouth?" Dylan said as half a joke but when Tyler let out a slow nod, he swore he felt his cock jump under his hand. 

He pushed himself to his feet and felt arms wrap around him tightly, their groins pushing together and their moans pushing against each others mouths as they kissed roughly. "I need... to get these jeans off because oh-- God, okay!" 

Tyler moved as quick as Derek Hale could and flipped them over again, Dylan's back hitting the wall with a thud and Tyler's body enveloping him, his hands moved quickly in pulling off Dylan's jeans and boxers, a low growl coming from somewhere in Tyler's throat, _Jesus Christ_ , he's actually acting like Derek, either that was a character bleed or Tyler secretly knows about Dylan's dirty thoughts. 

A hand ran Dylan's hand idly before brushing over his own cock, his back automatically arching towards Tyler's touch and bit on his lip to stop himself from making some really embarrassing noises that were sure to come out.

As Tyler took a soft grip around Dylan, he moved his lips along Dylan's neck, kissing under his ear and feeling Dylan's knees buckle slightly.

Tyler's Lips: 1, Dylan's Body: 0. 

Dylan finally let a groan out as Tyler's hand started to move, smooth and fluid strokes as his lips were rough and marking along his neck, biting and licking. Tyler was definitely going to be the death of him in the near future with this kind of sexual skill, fucking Tyler _my lips make you go weak_ Hoechlin.

"I found your weak spot." Tyler breathed out against Dylan's neck and smirked, Dylan just groaned and fucked up into Tyler's hand which pulled away and without missing a beat, Tyler moved and rolled his hips against Dylan's, their cock's grinding together.

" _Fuck_." Was all Dylan could hiss out as he wrapped his arms around Tyler's neck, his hips bucking up and the rest of his profanities bleeding into Tyler's mouth as they kissed and ground against each other.

Dylan couldn't have asked for more, he didn't even imagine it being this good with Tyler, his imagination was seriously lacking with making it seem anywhere near as good in his head then it actually is.

He pulled his lips away and panted heavily against Tyler's shoulder, his hands gripping together at the back of Tyler's neck, " _fuck_ , Tyler, I'm close..." 

Tyler grunted in response and fucked himself up hard against Dylan, both of them moaning against each other and Dylan feeling himself tense as his orgasm was near, he found Tyler's lips again and bit against his bottom lip as he came between them, a strangled groan coming from Dylan as he did.

" _Dylan,_ " Tyler came seconds after and groaned into Dylan's ear as they rolled their hips together slowly through both of their orgasms, and what an orgasm is was, wow just...

"Wow..." Dylan shakily breathed out as he fell limp against Tyler, his head still swimming with afterglow and a stupid smile plastered to his face. Tyler hummed in agreement and rubbed his hand softly over the back of Dylan's head and neck. 

"Come on Dyl, we gotta clean up." Tyler kissed the top of Dylan's head and started to move away, no, no, more Dylan and Tyler touch time. Cleaning could come much, much later when Dylan felt it was needed. He looked down at his t-shirt and grimaced a little, yeah okay, maybe clean time now. 

They collected their clothing from the floor, with the odd Dylan-freezing-to-ogle-Tyler's-perfect-ass moment and got dressed, Dylan changed shirts and Tyler cleaned himself up. When Dylan sat himself back on Tyler's bed he pinched himself a few times to remind himself that actually just happened, he and Tyler just basically jumped into what Dylan had wanted for 10 months. 

"Yeah, it happened." Tyler said out of nowhere like he was reading Dylan's mind again, seriously how did he do that? He sat himself next to Dylan and leaned into him, kissing his temple and eyeing his handy work along Dylan's neck and collarbone, "that's going to take some explaining."

Dylan groaned and ran his fingers over the skin, feeling the bumps where the love bites came through. For now, all Dylan could do was grin like a goof and couldn't give two fucks about explaining these right now. 

"That was seriously awesome." Dylan flopped himself onto his back against Tyler's bed and saw Tyler follow shortly after, lying next to him and wrapping an arm over Dylan's stomach and waist. 

"It was." Tyler closed his eyes and rested his face into the crook of Dylan's neck, his warm breath made Dylan shudder lightly but his smile grow even more. How can a guy who can growl like Derek Hale during grinding look like a complete puppy when he's relaxed. Oh yeah, he forgot that he's Tyler _look-at-me-I'm-adorable_ Hoechlin.

Dylan flipped himself over onto his side and tangled their legs together in a way that looked uncomfortable but was actually very warm and safe. He nuzzled his face into Tyler's still-perfect hair and sighed. 

10 months and Dylan got pretty much everything he wanted in one day, he loved Tyler with everything he had but... What if Tyler didn't feel that strongly? What if was just a longer crush and Dylan had fallen so much further than Tyler? He suddenly felt a hand soothe over his back and a mumble come from his neck.

"I do love you." Tyler is also a psychic? Screw this, Dylan can't possibly keep up with such perfection from one human being, it was physically impossible. Dylan chuckled into his hair and rested a hand on Tyler's chest, his fingers making smooth patterns. 

"I love you too." Dylan mumbled back but a huff of air brushed along his neck.

"I know." Dylan rolled his eyes before closing them.

Tyler freakin' Hoechlin.


End file.
